Exclusively Hers
by angelDC
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Saeki is in Tokyo for his college, after giving tennis up and deciding to take up Literature, his attention was caught by a troubled high school girl...will they just remain strangers from each other? SaekiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Exclusively Hers**

-clavee-

-- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! It's been a long time since my last fic.  Now, I'm back!  This is my first Saeki fic (since my fics are mostly Fuji/Tezuka) and this is also the first time I put a female OC fic too, I hope you like it.  I'll upload the first twochapters of this story since I don't know when I would be able to upload again (I might upload other fics too), hihi, so please read and review! Thank you!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but the girl in the story is mine!:D

-- -- -- -- --

_Prologue: Rosary in the Rain_

The cherry blossoms are in bloom, the new school year has begun. Saeki Kojirou had already graduated from high school and is now at Tokyo to study in a university in the city, taking a course on Literature – a very interesting choice.  Back then, he does not have any interest on it such things.  Just three years ago, he was so keen to step inside every tennis court he sees and beat every opponent he encounters.  However, the direction of the wind have changed when he stepped to his final year in high school, he now wants to be the greatest Japanese author there is and he is sure that this is what he really wants.

_Creative Writing_

_Homework # 1:_

_Find a particular place and stay there for an hour._

_Observe the place and people in it._

_Write a two-page description of the place, the people or a particular person in it._

Saeki read the directions given to them by their professor in Creative Writing; the homework was simple, very simple indeed when one will look at it.  However, as Saeki sat in a table at the very corner of a coffee shop with a cup of coffee and slices of pastries as his lunch, he felt frustrated as he stares at his notebook which is flipped open where one page is half-filled and the other is undeniably blank.  He had already described the coffee shop he is in; unfortunately, he could no longer make it longer than it is – he had already tore almost ten notebook paper for trying so.  He is thinking of transferring to another place but the coffee shop is already the fifth place he decided to stay.  Writing is something he loves to do but, at this moment, he seems to have lost the enthusiasm to do it.  He cannot seem to believe that he is having a writer's block at that moment.  He took a sip of his now cold coffee and stare at the window beside him, it was a gloomy day, the weather was unpredictable lately, he noticed. 

Suddenly, the entrance of the coffee shop opened, and a girl wearing a white, sailor-collared and long-sleeved high school uniform with black long skirt and necktie entered.  Saeki followed her with his deep blue eyes as she settled herself at the other corner of the shop, he watched as a waiter went over her and handed her their menu, and he continued to stare at her as she returned the menu and gave the waiter her order.  The girl looked outside the window on her side, with his sharp vision, he was able noted her auburn hair that went pass below her shoulders and deep blue eyes.  However, as he continued to gaze intently at her, he saw more of the girl, he focused on looking at her eyes and saw how lonely she looks.  Saeki frowned and looked away; he suddenly felt his hand picked up his pen and began to write on his notebook, continuing what he had left unfinished.

-- -- --

Saeki just left the coffee shop; he had finished his homework – a complete half-paged description of the place he is in and a one and a half page of the high school girl narrative.  The said girl left the coffee shop ahead of him, by thirty minutes or so, just after she finished her coffee, but the image of the girl was left in his mind.  He walks along the streets of Tokyo with an umbrella in his hand, apparently, the rain started to fall the moment he stepped out of the coffee shop.  Going back to his apartment, he decided to pass by the park since he does not feel of getting back at his empty temporary residence, though he does not want to admit it, he felt a bit homesick.

As he strolls along the fountain in the middle of the park, his eyes were again caught of an auburn-haired girl.  _'What's with auburn girls today?'  _He thought, chuckling.  However, when he was just few feet away from the said girl, he noticed the long black and white uniform that he saw at the coffee shop he had just came from and the auburn hair that reaches below the shoulders.  He looked up to see the face of the girl and he finally realized that it was the same girl from moments ago, however, instead of staring out of the window, the girl is now looking up the sky with her eyes close.

Just when he decided not call the girl's attention, he noticed her very soaked she is and felt a bit worried.  He took a deep breath, and began, "Excuse me."

The girl's eyes snapped open and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't mean to intrude but –"

Before Saeki finish his sentence, the girl quickly stormed away from him.  Saeki sighed and watched as the girl finally disappeared from his sight.  He walked over the same spot where the girl was and looked up to the sky as well and remembered how she looks like when she was the one looking at it before he disturbed her.  _'She must be suffering utmost loneliness,' _he told himself as he resumed his walk to his apartment.  On his first step, he felt something under his foot and quickly withdrew; he then bent down and saw a rosary.  He felt himself smiling and gaze at the direction the girl went to, and said to himself, _'It seems that today will not be the first and last time I'll see you.'_

-- -- --

To be continued…

-- -- --


	2. Chapter 2

**Exclusively Hers**

-clavee-

-- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter!! Of course, Fuji's in it! I can't seem to write a story without him…:D The pacing seems to be slow, but don't worry, after this chapter, the real story will start to pick up. Let's just say that these first two chapters are the introduction? Not pretty convincing, huh? Anyway, don't worry, the next chapter will have the story going, by the way, Fuji has a bit of story of his own, but don't worry the whole fanfic is about Saeki and our mystery girl:D Read and review! Thanks!:D

Disclaimers:  I do not own Prince of Tennis, the name of the school is fictional and I think have the authority for that, hihi.

-- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 1: School Searching_

It was already lunch time and childhood best friends, Saeki and Fuji, were eating at a fast food chain.  They were attending the same university; however, Fuji is taking Advertising.  Like Saeki, Fuji also did not pursue playing tennis, deciding to quit at the middle of his first year high school.  Instead, he focused on learning how to draw and paint for he chose to go into Fine Arts with his photography skills in college.

"Say Fuji, do you know which Catholic school here in Tokyo has a black and white uniform for girls?" Saeki asked his childhood friend.

"What do you mean by black and white?" Fuji repeated, looking at his friend with slightly confused eyes.

"White long-sleeved blouse with a sailor collar and black long skirt and necktie," Saeki complied.

"Hmm…just a moment," Fuji told him and reached for his bag to fish out his cellphone.  He searched through his phonebook and dialed his younger brother's number then putting the cellphone to his ear, waiting for Yuuta to answer.

_"Moshi moshi,"_ Yuuta greeted from the other line.

"Yuuta!" Fuji called excitedly with a wide smile on his face, "How are the matches going?"

_"It's doing fine, Momoshiro and Kaidoh won their respective singles matches," _Yuuta answered, lazily (Yuuta transferred to Seishun High as soon he graduated from St. Rudolph Academy with his older brother's nonstop persuasion, using the fact that he no longer plays for the school's tennis team).

"That's good to hear," Fuji said, looking over Saeki with a reassuring smile which somehow crept him out, "anyway, I just want to ask you about something."

_"About what?__ This better should important, aniki,"_ Yuuta told his older brother, warningly.

"Don't worry, it's a matter of life and death," Fuji said, with a moch seriousness, "well, you see, Saeki here is asking me about a certain Catholic school here in Tokyo, but I'm not really good at knowing schools especially Catholic schools, can you help?" Fuji explained, taking a sip of his iced tea.  "I mean, you got a taste of going into one, maybe you somehow learned the names of some other Catholic schools here in Tokyo."

_"Alright, which school is he looking for?" _Yuuta replied, sighing.

"He's asking which Catholic school here in Tokyo has a black and white uniform for girls," he said, using Saeki's words, "specifically, white long-sleeved blouse with collar and black long skirt and necktie," he added.

_"Black long skirt and white long-sleeved blouse?"_Yuuta repeated, carefully and thoughtfully, _"The only Catholic school I know which has that kind of uniform is the __St.__Cecilia__High School__."_

"St. Cecilia High School? Alright, arigatou, good luck to your remaining matches, ja!" he said and dropped down the line, not waiting for his brother to say goodbye as well.  "Did hear that, Saeki? Yuuta said that you might be looking for St. Cecilia High School."

"I see…" Saeki muttered, looking outside the window.

"Would you mind telling me why you're looking for that school?" Fuji asked, leaning forward with his usual mischievous smile.

Saeki turned to him and sighed, knowing that he will not be able to get pass his friend without him telling everything.  "I saw a girl yesterday in a coffee shop, she's wearing the school uniform I have described," he began, twirling his straw, "she left before me but when I was going back to my apartment, I saw her again on the park, she seemed to be so lost on her trance that she just stood there, letting the wash over her face, I called her attention but…I don't know, she quickly ran away…as I resumed my way, I walked to her spot and when I took another step, I felt something on my foot and saw this rosary," he continued, showing Fuji the rosary he found.

"I see…now you want to look for that girl so that you could return her rosary, is that it?" Fuji asked, his impish smile gone.

"Hai," Saeki answered, putting back the rosary on his bag.

"Do you want to go now? I mean, you don't have any class and so am I, we could go there now," Fuji said, leaning back.

"Is it alright with you?" Saeki asked, confused.

"Of course," Fuji said, smiling gently, "I don't want you to venturing out there by yourself, there are still some parts of Tokyo that you're not aware of."

"If that's the reason, Fuji, then, arigatou, I appreciate your concern but I won't get lost," Saeki told him, grinning.

Fuji pouted and looked offended, saying, "It's not that, well if you don't want me to accompany you its okay, go there on your own."

Saeki chuckled, he leaned forward and stretched his arm to pinch Fuji's nose, and said, "You know what, you're _so _adorable, but you're childish and stubborn, who will think that you were once a scary tennis tensai who used to walk inside the tennis courts to murder the opponents humiliatingly."

"Shut up," Fuji snapped with his sharp blue eyes opened.

Sighing, Saeki leaned back, and said, "Alright, you can come with me, I mean, if you don't know where this school is, how much more do I, right? At least you know Tokyo very well, I only go here when there's a match back then and I'm only familiar with your house, Seigaku, Hyotei and St. Rudolph…the Tokyo Tower…the –"

"Enough," Fuji cut him off, smiling, "I got the idea, okay? Let's finish our food so that we could go there right away."

Saeki nodded.

-- -- --

Fuji and Saeki got off a taxi cab in front of a large gate; Fuji was mesmerized by its appearance and stepped a few steps back a took a picture of it, good thing, Saeki felt it coming that he was able to step away to avoid getting caught in the picture.  The gates were tall and elegant, the trees inside were big and wide, the plants were well-maintained, and the flowers were colorful and beautiful.  The two looked at each other; Saeki took a deep breath and nodded at Fuji before they began stepping inside the school.

"Honestly, I don't know what you are so nervous about," Fuji said, looking around the walkway with a teasing smile.

Saeki looked over his friend and swallowed, trying not to be shaken by Fuji's offhand comments.  Breathing deeply, he said, "Tell me, this is the reason why you want to come with me, right? You're accompanying me so that you can tease me like that."

"Aww, that's so mean of you," Fuji said in a fake mock, stepping in front of Saeki and took a snapshot of his face.

"Fuji!" Saeki called in a deep voice and a reprimanding tone.

Fuji froze and quickly looked away, saying in a whisper, "Don't call me that way…"

Saeki felt guilty all of the sudden and quickly went after Fuji, and said, "Gomen…

"It's alright," Fuji replied, smiling like he was not feeling bad awhile ago, "Say…this school is big, they have a huge but beautiful garden, now they have a fountain…" he told Saeki, pointing at the fountain ahead of them, and added, "other than that, this is an escalator school."

"How did you know about that?" Saeki asked, amazed on how analytical Fuji could be.

Sighing, Fuji pointed on some little girls wearing black uniforms with white sailor collars and a big white ribbon and being accompanied by their mothers.  Saeki followed the direction Fuji is pointing and felt down, asking, "How will we know which department she's in?"

Grinning, Fuji said, "Don't feel down yet, Yuuta did say that it's 'St. Cecilia High School', remember?"

"Oh, how did he know?" Saeki asked.

"I don't know," Fuji replied, walking towards the left side, "perhaps, it has something to do with their ribbons or ties."

Saeki looked back towards the preschool girls and saw that they have ribbons rather than ties, and resolved that maybe Fuji was right on his assumption.  He then looked back at Fuji, who is scrutinizing another gate entrance on their left, and asked, "How would we know where's the high school department?"

Turning to his friend, Fuji answered, "Why don't you just stop asking questions and just look around the place?"

Sighing, Saeki agreed.  "Shall we go there?" he asked, pointing to his left.

Fuji cocked his head to his right, and asked, "Why?"

"You said that we should look around," Saeki answered, taken aback.

"There's no need to look around anywhere," Fuji told him, pointing at the name plate on the gates behind him.

Saeki walked towards him and read the plate.  Feeling slightly irritated as he felt that his friend is making fun of him, he sighed and said, "Let's go and get this over with."

-- -- --

To be continued…

-- -- --


	3. Chapter 3

**Exclusively Hers**

-clavee-

-- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Hello! Here's the third chapter of this particular fic, sorry it I got you guys waiting, hihi, I'm sort of working on four different fics (two were recently uploaded). Anyway, now, we'll get the story rolling! Please read and review!:D

Disclaimed: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

-- -- -- -- --

_Chapter 2: Introductions and Walkouts_

Saeki followed Fuji inside the school's high school department; he has to admit, the school area was really huge.  In just a short while, the high school building came into view; the structure was not like the other schools – not the usual modern buildings – its design was really Catholic, a huge cross on the highest point of the roof, and the windows, doors, wall and paint are all Spanish inspired.  The grounds were very quiet and radiate solemnity unlike where the two young men came from during their high school where chaos filled the whole place – loud laughter, ear-breaking yells from both ends of the corridor, etc.

"Where should we go from here?" Saeki asked, looking at Fuji with one raised eyebrow since the tensai seems to be enjoying the fact that he is acting way too stupid for this whole deal.

Sensing the annoyance and irritation at his friend's voice, Fuji smiled at him, and said, "We could go looking for their lobby or…" he trailed off and saw a student whom he quickly approached, and called, "excuse me!"

The looked at him with a polite smile, and asked, "Hai? Is there anything I can help you with?

"My friend and I are looking for the school lobby," Fuji told her, pointing to Saeki, "we're looking for a certain student but we don't know her name."

"Oh, you could describe her to me maybe I could be some help," the girl offered kindly.

"Sure," Fuji agreed and turned to Saeki, looking at him expectantly.

Saeki blinked a couple of times and went to stand beside Fuji, and began, "She has auburn hair that passed down her shoulders," he said, recalling the girl she needed to find, "she also have a pair of blue eyes and…she's probably on her last year in high school."

The girl thought carefully through Saeki's description but found that his description was way too general and that anyone could fit for that, the fact that he said that it was a senior somehow helped but not quite.  "There are several girls that can go with that description, may I ask why you are looking for this particular girl?" he asked, thinking that the two young men are not looking for someone that is close to them, if not, they could have told her the girl's name.

"Well, I believe this belongs to her," Saeki told the girl, showing her the rosary that he has found the day before at the park.

Staring at the rosary intently, she clapped and thought, _'I was right!'_

"Do you know her?" Saeki asked, eagerly.

Nodding, the girl nodded, and said, "Hai, I know that rosary, I'm not sure if other girls have that kind too but the one I'm talking about has auburn hair that go pass her shoulders and blue eyes, so I'm confident that you're talking about her, she's also in third year too!"

"That's great, uhm –" Saeki was lost for words and asked himself whether he should just give the rosary to the girl in front him or still return the particular object on his own.

"I'll take you to her," the girl said, "she's just in the Student Council office, it's not like she's busy so you won't be bothering her if that's what you're thinking, we, officers just tend to spend our time on the office most of the free time."

"So, you're an officer yourself, that's great," Fuji told her, looking over Saeki who had gone speechless, "we'll come with you then."

"Alright, by the way, I'm Nozaki Yuri, I'm the secretary," she told them, holding out her right hand.

Fuji took it, saying, "I see, nice to meet you, Nozaki-san, I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"And I'm Saeki Kojirou, pleasure to meet you," Saeki told her, shaking his hand too.

"Nice to meet both of you," Nozaki replied, smiling, "follow me, I'll take you to the Student Council office, and I was heading there when you called my attention."

"I see, sumimasen, we didn't mean to take some of your time," Fuji said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem, the owner of that rosary was sulking ever since this morning, perhaps her mood might lighten up a bit when that rosary's back to her hands," Nozaki told them and led them all the way to the office.

-- -- --

The three have reached the Student Council office; the said office was not located inside the main building, it was located on what seems to be a one-story house.  When they got inside the "house", Nozaki told them that it was called the Organization House and that it houses the Student Council office, School Newspaper Publication office, and the Clubs office.  They passed the two offices and walked straight up all the way to the Student Council office which was at the end of the hall.

"Here we are," Nozaki announced, gripping the handle of the door.

"Are you sure that the two of us are allowed here? We don't want to give you any trouble," Saeki said, a bit worried that the school may have a very strict policy about outsiders – especially male outsiders.

Nozaki smiled at him, knowing what he is worrying about, and said, "No need to worry about anything, everything's fine."  She turned back to the door and turned the knob, saying, "Stay here for a while, I'm just going to set the mood just in case the room's filled with hot tempers, it happens a lot of time."

The two young men nodded as Nozaki entered the office.

"Hello," Nozaki greeted the people inside the office, enthusiastically with his always pleasant smile, "how's the day going?"

"Hey, Yuri," a girl with a black hair which was tied in a half-ponytail greeted back, "looks like you're having a very nice day."

"Of course, Naomi," Nozaki replied, "how about our underclassmen? Shina? Rumiko? Yukiko? Mai?"

"I'm good, Yuri-san," the girl with a long black hair, named Shina, answered.

"Just few more paper works and I'm really going to _burn_ out," the girl called Rumiko told her, "can you give me a hand on this one?" the brown-haired sophomore asked, hopeful.

"Later," Nozaki answered, and turned to look to the last two.

"Still have more computations regarding the club's budgets," a girl with short blonde hair told her senpai, "Mai, you're good in math, can you see if I did this right?"

"Hai," the girl named Mai, who has long, brown wavy hair, complied, "oh, Yuri-san, so far my day's going well."

"Hey, why are you doing all those by yourself, Yukiko?" Nozaki asked, and then turned to the other senior in the room who is sitting at the window sill, "Hey, Haruka! Why don't you help your assistant here, _you're_ the treasurer after all."

The said girl turned to Nozaki with a very dark expression on her face, saying, "Excuse me, who?"

Nozaki shrugged in disbelief, and said, "Kitagawa Yukiko, your assistant."

"Oh, later, I'm not in the mood right now," the girl replied and looked back outside the window.

"Ne, Haruka, lighten up," Nozaki told her, sighing, "You have some visitors, you know."

"_Nani__?_" almost everyone in the room asked – except the girl named Haruka who just stare at Nozaki, confused.

"I'll let them in," Nozaki told them, smiling, and went to the door to open it, "come in, gomen, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

The girls watched as two young men entered the room and smiled.  Fuji and Saeki felt a bit shy about the whole thing but just smiled back.

"So, Fuji-san, Saeki-san, these are the rest of the Student Council," Nozaki told the two and began introducing everybody in the room, "the girl in the half-pony is our president, Kuroda Naomi, this is our public relations officer, Shimazu Rumiko, the assistant treasurer, Kitagawa Rumiko, our vice-president, Nomiya Shina, and…I bet that's the girl you're looking for, our treasurer, Sugiyama Haruka, and her sister, Mai."

Sugiyama Haruka stared at the two new people in the office and stare particularly at the silver-haired Saeki but did not show any interest in seeing him at that particular moment.  Not bothering to step down from the window sill, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Now, Haruka, that's not how you greet visitors," Kuroda reprimanded, highly amused.

"It's okay, Kuroda-san," Saeki said, smiling at the president and looked back at the older Sugiyama, "I'm just here to return something," he said, as he took out the rosary from his pocket and held out towards her, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Onee-san, that's your –" Mai began to say but was snapped by Haruka, "Shut up."

Everybody was stunned and felt sorry for Mai as she frowned.  Haruka got off the window sill and walked towards Saeki, taking the rosary from his hold in a snatch.

"Ne, Haruka, don't tell me you're not going to say anything," Kuroda said in a serious voice and stare.

"Arigatou," Haruka said in obvious insincerity.

Still, Kuroda smiled and stood up from his seat and walked over the two visitors, and said, "Arigatou, you don't know how important that rosary is, Haruka spent the morning in such a very foul mood –"

"Shut up, Naomi," Haruka warned her.

Kuroda turned to Haruka but just gave her a smirk, and continued, "If you don't mind, may I ask where you found the rosary?"

Saeki was not sure if he should answer or not as he can see Haruka's sharp glare towards his and Kuroda's direction, but felt that it would be rude if he did not answer, so with his manners taking over, he said, "At a park, around 2PM, I should been able to return her rosary but she disappeared quickly so…"

"And you went _all _the way here to find her?" Kuroda asked, amusement in her voice again, "That's very nice of you…gomen, what's you're name again?"

"Saeki Kojirou," Saeki answered, and pointing to Fuji, "and this is my friend, Fuji Syusuke."

"Arigatou, Saeki-san, Fuji-san," Kuroda said, bowing slightly before turning to Haruka who is now flaring in anger, and asked, "I thought that rosary is _important_ to you, how come you almost lost it?"

"That's _none _of your concern," Haruka told her, glaring.

"I'm just asking, Haruka, there's no need to be like that," Kuroda said, moving towards her, "besides, I just wan to say that my instincts were right again, I was right that you _really_ did skipped school yesterday and –"

"_Shut up!_" Haruka snapped harder than when she snapped at her sister, "I have enough of this, I'm leaving."  She finished, walking out of the office and banged the door behind her.

"Oneesan," Mai called and moved to follow her.

"Mai," Kuroda called her, "stay here, leave her alone for a moment, she's just having a sort of hard time."

"Ha-Hai," Mai complied, and turned to the two gentlemen, "arigatou, that rosary meant so much for oneesan."

Saeki smiled at her, saying, "No problem."

-- -- --

Fuji and Saeki sat at the backseat of a taxi cab after leaving St. Catherine; they stayed a bit longer since Kuroda and Nozaki offered some cup of tea and both of them felt bad if they refused.  Saeki hoped that Haruka could have return to the office, but the girl did not reappear, he felt as if he owes her an apology because of coming to see her so that he could return her rosary.

"Are you sad because Sugiyama-san walked out that moment or because you're thinking that this will be the last time you're going to see her?" Fuji asked out of the blue, smiling one of his nice smiles.

"Well, I feel as if I made Sugiyama-san angry and I think I should apologize to her or something," Saeki answered, truthfully, sensing that Fuji is talking seriously with him, "and I think you're right, I'm feeling bad because that was probably the last time I'll see her."

Fuji smiled a little, and said, "So would I also be right if I asked if you have fallen for that girl already?"

Saeki widened his eyes at his friend's unexpected question, and said, "Maybe, well…yes, I saw her at a coffee shop yesterday while I was writing my Creative Writing homework, and somehow, the paper that I passed was 75 her."

"Well, she seems to be an interesting girl, it's evident that she's going through something," Fuji said, recalling the glare Haruka shot at them, "photographically speaking, people like her who puts up a hard front but really feels vulnerable inside are the most amazing subjects because they become more attractive as their vulnerability radiates if you look intently in their eyes making them appear mysterious and _dark_."

_'Just like you,' _Saeki thought as he stared at Fuji while he talks about Haruka.

Fuji turned to him and smiled an assuring smile, saying, "Don't worry, I can feel that you're going to see each other again."

Saeki nodded and smiled even more.

-- -- --

To be continued…

-- -- --


End file.
